


Broken Crown

by Diddle_Riddle



Series: Scars to your Beautiful [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Except that we don't know it's 'temporary' for now, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Important Life Choices, It's Jason :'(, M/M, No going back to yesterday, Permanent Injury, attempt at comfort, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: "Are ya gonna be the Riddler all yar life?"Edward pondered over it."I... don't know.", he conceded. "But you see, I am not exactly at a crossroad. Things are going well... very well, beautifully even. So I don't envision doing something else or letting this life down for now."





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)  
> This is a series, so the numerical order follows a logical and chronological progression, here centering around Edward's evolution through the years. But each part can also totally be read as a stand-alone, the episodes are made to be autonomous and independent enough.
> 
> The title for this part is from the song 'Broken Crown' by Mumford and Sons, because it kinda suits Edward's feelings, towards both Batman, Jonathan as a subtext (if Eddie opened his eyes about some of Scarecrow's intentions) and the global situation at this moment of his life.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy <3

"Why should it matter? This loser has been around for years. He has never been a problem."

"He is now.", Edward argued fiercely.

Query and Echo shared a glance.

"It's because of the riddles, right?", the blond girl asked, knowing the answer already, and Ed confirmed dramatically:

"He steals my act! This fool believes he can simply walk in without any authorization of any sort and _steal my act_ like that, without being _punished_ for it?! Well let me tell you I shall _not_ let this pass! He is daring us to answer a challenge, girls. He takes my riddles and our modus operandi then turn it into a tasteless farce as a pale imitation of _our_ games! We can't let him pursue!"

The girls smiled.

They expected Eddie to react like that to what was almost an invitation the Cluemaster sent during his previous schemes, when he asked riddles and uttered menaces if Batman and Robin didn't solve his puzzles. He even signed his plans with a question mark, orange to match his outfit.

Such affronts have not gone unnoticed, everyone in town knew the Riddler will react vehemently, this from the very day Arthur Brown showed up and released those provocations.

For the rest, Cluemaster was only a C-list villain. He was around for over four years now, and he effectively used conundrums during his attacks. He began in his television game show what he turned into a death trap during one broadcast, sick of being ignored and wanting attention directed at him. Although he used methods quite similar to Riddler's during his career, this had been a short-lived performance, and he didn't meet any form of popularity.

So even if Edward noticed this second-rate copycat when he appeared, he never gave it much thought. The man got arrested rather soon anyway, sent to Blackgate and then whenever he set up schemes it had only been small things never deserving Riddler's attention, plus Brown's returns to prison have always been quite rapid too. Moreover, escaping from Blackgate was not like escaping from Arkham, so Cluemaster spent a great amount of time behind bars. As paradoxical as it may seem, the inmates in the insane asylum spent in average between a week and a month, sometimes a little more but never a to extended period of time, in the premises before escaping, so they could do so many times over a year. While Blackgate penitentiary was much more difficult to break out from.

So Edward, who never met the man, has never been offended the other somehow copied his act. Until _now_ , because instead of using a declination of his game show as he did every time before, Brown showed up with the Riddler's _exact_ modus operandi for a plan, he even took a question mark shaped cane and added some of the emblematic punctuation signs to his costume. While Ed was thoroughly convinced he owned the label, so 'question marks' and 'riddles' _exclusively_ belonged to _him_. An Edward Nygma registered trademark.

"What are we gonna do?", Nina asked later.

The girls were already eager to know what was about to come, the three of them always had so much fun elaborating then achieving a strategy.

Edward may appreciated seeing his talent taken for role model –he was persuaded he deserved everyone to be in awe of everything about him after all–, he didn't like being profusely _imitated_ , so even less by someone like Arthur Brown. He needed to reclaim what was his, and make the man understand he could play with puzzles but not act as a pseudo, underrated Riddler-like villain using the same trademark as him.

This was disrespect to the Prince of Conundrums, as he called himself sometimes, in a slight self-derision always backed up by Selina who missed no opportunity to make fun of his nicknames. Either ways, Eddie won't let Brown's actions go unpunished.

Ed and his acolytes projected everything to go smoothly when they'll show Brown what he risked and what he put himself into by defying them. It appeared however that they were wrong about the _reason_ why he was doing that.

This was no disrespect or mockery from him. Contrariwise this was an _invitation_ , and Edward must admit he hadn't seen that one coming.

"You wanted to draw my attention?", he understood, quite baffled but not letting it show, when they properly met Cluemaster.

The four of them, Riddler, Query and Echo and the blond guy, were currently together in the labyrinth set up where the original enigma-team planned to trap, therefore to _meet_ their copycat.

"Indeed.", the man responded forcefully, apparently overjoyed he surprised the Riddler and his henchwomen. "You are my inspiration, Riddler, my mentor. I've been admiring you and your work for years, and I'm especially fan of your career's climax, when you hired a team."

The praise didn't seem faked, the dude was being honest about that, this at least was clear for the three friends.

"I want us to team up.", the blond man pursued. "I want to collaborate with you."

Edward crossed his arms on his chest, his gaze hard under his domino mask.

"And what makes you think _I_ want to collaborate with someone like you? As far as I know, you never managed to be anything else than a C-list _loser_. I fail to get why an alliance like this would be profitable by any means to me and my lieutenants."

"I have something to offer.", the man developed.

No doubt, he anticipated the confrontation and played an act he rehearsed. He probably even believed he was in _control_.

"For you sake, whatever you'll propose better be _really_ interesting.", Echo threatened.

The three of them perceived the slight flinch in the man's confident attitude. He was clearly coaxed whatever he had in mind could interest them dearly, but at the same time he remembered _who_ he was talking to and seemed aware all of a sudden, of the fact one word the trio won't like could drive to his imminent death if they judged he wasted their time.

But as it turned out, the gang had to concede: Cluemaster was not as pathetic as they believed he was.

He had connexions in the mob, but nothing Edward couldn't have access to via Oswald and other mobsters. Nevertheless, Brown possessed an impressive number of very useful and interesting data Cobblepot either didn't share with him or wasn't aware of, despite being one of the most influent crime boss in town.

Cluemaster obviously worked for _years_ to build such a solid web with contacts and informers without anyone tracking his activities.

Yet nothing sounding like even the _beginning_ of a compliment left Ed, Nina or Diedre's mouth. The three of them were, of the global opinion, the most sympathetic rogues, always the ones creating the best ambiance at a party along with Harley, they were playful and caring with their friends in private. When at work however, they managed to appear properly _frightening_ at times.

It was part of their act.

 

"So let me get this straight. Your conclusion is that this man is a loser who doesn't deserve your attention, in addition of being someone whose company is, from your own evaluation 'incredibly boring, annoying and nothing near satisfying'. But you are going to work with him regardless?"

"Absolutely.", Edward sighed. "Life is made of strange decisions, right? Well Arthur Brown is probably one of the weirdest team up I've experienced so far. He is not my habitual type of acolytes. I don't care about the second rate usually, but I admit he is... not that unuseful, contrary to what I predicted."

"So he is... your new work partner?"

"Hu, no.", Ed denied right away, letting out a childish noise of disgust.

Jonathan smiled at the way his boyfriend's nose wrinkled –in a very cute manner– as he voiced the words. But the doctor knew he was not being objective there: everything of what Eddie did, said and the way he _was_ entirely, seemed 'cute', lovely, interesting and brilliant to him.

"I have to work tomorrow night.", Ed told him later. "The plan is a little more complex than intended, so the girls and I will meet with Brown for longer than what was scheduled."

"No problem.", Jon assured calmly.

Ed tried to identify if this was indeed not bothering him or if he hided his displeasure.

"We were supposed to go out tomorrow evening.", he pointed out, sheepish.

"I'm aware.", the professor confirmed, still as casual. "Yet I am not making a problem out of this. It's not the first time our professional business interfere in our personal lives. The two are actually pretty hard to separate on a regular basis."

"Last time you were working with Pam while we were supposed to go out, I made you a scene.", Ed reminded him.

Said last time occured three months ago, Eddie and Jon were supposed to share a romantic dinner at a restaurant then planned a long, lovely night one with the other. To what the doctor preferred a team up with Ivy implying monstrous plants and fear toxin spread in town as they aimed a precise district area.

"This is a difference between you and me.", Jonathan replied with snark. " _I_ don't play desperate housewife; when my boyfriend needs to spend more time at the office with his colleagues, I don't protest, I _respect_ his devotion for his work."

"But I don't respect yours?!"

"Don't make me say something I haven't.", he jeered. "It's just that I have no issues with letting you work, the opposite: I am very proud of you and everything you do and undertake. It would be incredibly unjust of me to complain about you excelling at what you do best, by suddenly trying to be overprotective or overdramatic."

"... Are you suggesting I am 'overprotective' and 'overdramatic' simply because I am not happy whenever you choose work over me _even_ when we are supposed to go on a date?!"

"You really are a genius, Eddie dearest.", the professor jested. "Able to come to conclusions that fast and to reveal such subtle subtext."

Ed glared at him, but Jon wasn't able to hold back a smile.

"I don't like it when you make fun of me.", Edward _pouted_ , as he did almost daily in various situations.

Jonathan smiled fondly.

"I don't make fun of you, child.", he corrected with affection. "I simply enlight a few charming characteristics forming your personality, and share my point about how lovely those are."

"Jon, I am _not_ an idiot. Very far from it. I got you had recourse to sarcasm there."

"Aren't you such an impressively skilled detective?"

Edward tried to be mad at him, but Jonathan who enjoyed himself so openly was just too much to stay angry, and soon they ended up laughing together.

Afterwards Ed leaned closer, and, taking advantage from Jonathan's position, whom was sitting in his desk chair, he leaned forward to whisper in the psychiatrist's ear:

"Since I won't be there tomorrow, maybe I can make it up to you tonight."

Jon smiled and looked up to his boyfriend whom posed seductively over him on purpose.

"Should I feel impressed?", he pushed forward, enjoying as ever to tease his baby boy.

But although his voice held a neat trace of snark, his gaze was fond when he raised a hand to him, and stroked gently a soft, lightly freckled cheek.

"Depends.", Edward purred, playing along and leaning into the touch. "How much would you like to be 'impressed' tonight, doctor Crane?"

"I think..."

His long angular fingers travelled from the cheek to the temple, then slowly made their way down to his jaw, stroking again the tender, smooth flesh. Edward was not a child anymore, he turned twenty-three last week, and they were together for nearly a year. The previous seven years saw them being, if not a couple, at least very close friends from the moment Riddler appeared. So even if their present 'couple' status will see its birthday celebrated in five weeks, their duo and the strong bond they shared was a longer story.

Although Jonathan loved Edward as his boyfriend, his partner, his confidant and his lover, the teacher side of him will always see him as... a child. And thinking he was dating a kid seemed disturbing to his ears, but he couldn't stop the idea from popping up in his mind more often than he wished. Consequently Edward was _both_ his lover and his baby boy, his boyfriend and his kid, his partner and his protégé, his acolyte and his apprentice.

Their relationship was not conventional, but when had ever been anything that concerned them?

"That tonight.", the doctor went on. "I would love to see you in charge."

Edward blushed. He still did that whereas they were far past platonic relation, and already practiced a diversified range of shameless activities. Yet sometimes, Eddie blushed like a young inexperienced teen when they were together; while he became even more flirting and suggestive all the time when he played his act with other persons during work. For 'show time' as he called it.

Ed leaned down and kissed Jonathan, whom responded lazily to the attention and stroked the ginger's hair. It began to be a little too long, wasn't it? Long soft orange hair, now falling to his owner's chest and stopping past the lower part of his shoulder blades. Yes, maybe a bit too long, Jon should submit a reminder about how to use scissors before his boy started to look like a hippie.

But later in the night, after Edward indeed topped and they reversed their positions, Jonathan made himself the reflection that once again he liked how those nice pumpkin-colored strands looked like a crown around his face.

Edward was objectively a very attractive young man.

This was not just the judgement of a proud boyfriend, but a shared opinion and something anyone could attest by a simple glance at the little redhead. The latter was well aware of that: he flirted openly whenever he knew he could obtain something from someone, and took great care of his appearance. He was conscious of his every assets, not only intellectuals, and he knew how to use each of them to his advantage.

Be that as it may, he was not only attractive that way. And although he used the other side far less from the moment he became the Riddler, this was something he knew he possessed too and played with occasionally: he looked  _juvenile_.

A shy smile, a flutter of his long eyelashes, an hesitant gesture to reposition a lock of orange hair behind his ear in a certain way, looking down while a light flush colored his face, addressing people in an expert manner which seemed eminently innocent... Anyone would give him Heaven without confession.

Those were far from being the only faces he wore for his acts, but those two main sides never failed to _fascinate_ the psychiatrist in Jonathan: the flirting machine, suggestive, directive, enterprising and confident, who used his many charms to achieve his ends. And this shy, innocent and juvenile aspect, the... lamb. The angel surrounded by his halo, the child prodigy who has answers to everything and anything. The little boy who appears so sweet, so smooth, so... pure, almost an ethereal creature, out of reach for the rest of the banal human beings, with his extraordinary intelligence and stunning cleverness. Those shining light green eyes and his soft features on a milky complexion, backed up by his slim and small frame, participated to how he looked... young, so very _young_.

Jonathan felt like it was a sin to touch him, he had the sensation to corrupt what life made of purest, more perfect and superior beauty.

And no thought aroused him more than this one.

At present time they were kissing, Eddie's head on the center of a fluffy pillow, his imperious hands on Jon's shoulder blades as the older man over him kissed him with passion.

Edward's left leg wrapped around his waist to provoke an increased friction, and Jonathan smiled into the kiss.

"So horny again, aren't we?", he couldn't help but tease, before pressing his naked body flush against him, and Eddie meowed at the stronger pressure, then gripped Jon more firmly, seeking for more touch, more contact, more...

The little sound had Jonathan turned on again immediately.

Edward was of an incredible endurance when it came to sex, fully justified by his age; and although Jon, even experimented, never practiced these kind of long, multiple-timed sessions before, he turned out to be more than efficient and inventive to make those last, while he diversified the activities around a same theme.

He was a scientist, he loved performing various experiments on a same subject area he deemed stimulating.

"You are beautiful.", Jonathan cooed as he traced the contours of his lover's face, before letting his fingers drop down his chin, on his neck where the nails left pinky red streaks from there to his chest, what completed the previous teeth marks and other evidences of the earlier session on Eddie's skin. "So, so beautiful..."

He felt how the compliment made Ed harder and how his body reacted with pleasure to the words. Praise kink had always been one of the most efficient way to transform his doll into a mess of whimpers and pleas, of...

Jonathan didn't let it show as he pursued, but inside his skull the alarm bells rang as a _warning_.

Edward Nygma, the Riddler. His boyfriend, his partner.

Not his 'doll'. Not under _any_ circumstances should he _ever_ call him that!

Still it was... better than to call him his _child_ , wasn't it?

Because Jonathan couldn't tell what turned him on the most: Riddler the sensual seducer, Edward the clever, sarcastic genius scientist or Eddie the innocent, sweet little boy.

And it was _this_ Eddie he frequented right now, with his long –it really was too long, Selina and him needed to do something about that– hair forming like a halo of sunshine drawn in a pastel color, floating around his face, his neck and his shoulders and spread over the pillow like a mane. His face was flushed, the pale, tender flesh turning a bright shade of pink and the cheeks a proper red as Jonathan went on complimenting and touching, stroking his body.

Even the scars were beautiful. Long or short, linear or more concentric, of varied shapes and lengths. They were not as numerous as Jonathan's, yet to the doctor they possessed a... mesmerizing dimension. He couldn't stop himself from tracing them, sometimes for _hours_ with his fingers or his mouth. He kissed some as he often did, and felt Edward reacting to the sensation.

Then Jonathan looked back at his face. His breathing rate was fast, his mouth opened gasping for air and talking, always _talking_ no matter what and will they be in the middle of sexual activities. Even when he whimpered, a few words needed to make their way out through his lips, although the speaking itself wasn't necessarily coherent.

Once again, Jonathan printed in his mind the ravishingly gorgeous sight. He felt like an artist contemplating his greatest work.

His Edward was just magnificent.

But not in an adult kind of way.

"Let me take good care of you... baby boy."

Jon was not even the one who invented the nickname, _Jervis_ started it. The Gallery more likely called Eddie 'kid' or 'child', but this one emerged nonetheless here and there as an affectionate, sometimes a bit mocking, appellation.

For Jonathan however, it began to mean something else entirely.

He was fucking his baby, his little Riddler, his child. And this aroused him way more than to think he was making love to his boyfriend, his partner, his equal. Every time he had this thought, he hastily pushed it away in another part of his conscience because of how messed up he knew that was. But he couldn't stop it from blooming in his mind regularly again.

But hush. Neither Edward nor anyone else needed to know about that.

___________

 

"Heya Eddie!"

"My Gosh no, I have no time for you now.", he refused right away, already way too busy trying –and failing–, to keep the situation under control.

Jason frowned at the unusual greeting.

The rules were simple: when the Riddler plotted a scheme, with his gang or teaming up with other villains as it happened very often, they were enemies, they fought, Jason punched him, foiled his plans and arrested him without a second thought. Even if they also teased each other and behaved like genuine friends, employed sass as a way to communicate and everybody knew, it was evident by just watching their combats, that whenever Robin was around Riddler never tried to harm anyone. He was not that careful with Nightwing, Batgirl or Batman, even if he never tried to actually hurt any of them.

But with Robin, he watched out. Naturally, the sixteen years old teen was more than capable to hold himself and beat Edward easily from the moment the fight turned physical, but Ed liked to think his efficiency was mostly due to the fact he was careful with him, and made sure his traps never exploded or attacked the boy in a way that could injure him. Among others, his ego flattered itself to this extent.

Right now however, they were not in the middle of an attack, but at one of Edward's hideouts.

This was the other side of their interactions: Robin showed up whenever he wanted to at Ed's residences to spend time with him, like a buddy, and left sometimes _hours_ later after he had a good time with his bestie.

"Robin?!", a blond girl exclaimed watching him with eyes as wide as saucers.

She was a few years younger than him, but more important: she was _new_ in the picture.

"Stephanie, Robin.", Edward introduced in a mild defeatist tone. "Robin..."

"I'm Stephanie Brown!", she announced proudly, and extended a hand over to him. "And I'm a fan! Enchanted to meet you!"

"Same I suppose.", he answered, a bit surprised but glad he found a new playmate, and shook her hand. "Wait, Brown like..."

"My dad is the Cluemaster.", she confirmed seeing his frowned brows, then shrugged her shoulders. "Not something I brag about."

Jason gazed back at Ed, skeptical after Stephanie gave him back his hand, and Eddie sighed:

"I swear, this is not what it looks like."

"Sure.", Jason sneered. "Ya are definitely not doin' _babysitting_ for yar new clue-pal."

"Eh! I'm twelve years old!", she protested instantly. "I'm not a baby!"

"Sorry Blondie.", he grinned, provocative while raising his hands in the air. "But you know what they say..."

"Please, both of you.", Edward required, desperate. "This is weird enough, so do not start _fighting_. Have mercy on me."

The girl seemed more interested by learning than by quarreling because she nodded, a smug little expression on her face while she asked:

"So you are a super villain, but you're friend with Robin?"

"It's an appropriate way to describe it.", he validated.

"He's my BFF.", Jason smirked, pointing to him with a thumb, and Eddie smiled as well. "Too bad he's also an evil skank, otherwise we could han' out outside togather without me wearing da't mask all da' time and him bein' sought by da police tryin' ta kick his ass."

"Language, Robin.", he lectured him out of habit, and the teenager laughed.

To clear things, _no_ Ed didn't plan to be there at one of his hideouts watching over Stephanie Brown. But well, he didn't project either he'll meet a twelve years old girl at Cluemaster's house when he went to his place in order to elaborate a scheme, as they've been doing for the past two weeks. He was not abreast of the fact Arthur Brown had a daughter. So _yes_ , it surprised him when he met her for the first time, but this encounter should have left him unmoved. At most he could have expressed a slight curiosity, because this was how he dealt with everything, but nothing else and _certainly not_ anything looking like _any form_ of 'interest'.

Except that... the girl was smart. _Really_ smart. The kind of smart that couldn't do anything else than attract his attention, so he... sort of tested her skills, to evaluate her brainpower.

Such an imprudent move. Soon he concluded her potential could absolutely not be wasted by staying there in this house with those idiots that were her parents. To add to the list, she loved riddles, and was very good at answering enigmas. Query and Echo understandably took a liking to her, because not only was she a great problem solver showing a vivid intelligence, she was also very keen on becoming a fighter and a skilled dancer.

But no, Ed, Diedre and Nina didn't at all become Stephanie's coachs.

Not a bit.

And no, they didn't either start to train her or to spend time with her outside the plans, neither have they brought her to their places to share friendly moments with her. Not at all. Or... in fact _yes_ , that's totally what they were doing. And everyone, Stephanie first, sincerely enjoyed it.

This was not a long night today, playing video games with Riddler, Query, Echo and Robin that will make her change her mind about how lovely those contacts were.

And over the incoming weeks, no matter how much Jonathan made fun of him for spending too much time with Brown's offspring in addition of Robin's company, Edward and his gang became the girl's dear friends.

All the Rogues Gallery knew Ed's attachment to Bats' sidekick; but he tried, as much as he could, to remain silent over this new social interaction.

The reason behind this discretion was plain: Stephanie Brown had no cover. It won't be from Ed's friends that a problem might come; but if an enemy of his, those being numerous enough, learned about her, she could get in troubles. She was not a vigilante or a villain, an independent or a sidekick. So he couldn't mess with the girl's safety. People knew he had a soft spot for Robin? Fine, that was one thing; and good luck to anybody who had a grudge against Riddler who'll be suicidal enough to try to get to him via _Batman_ 's child. Same goes reversal, a sworn enemy of Scarecrow's would better work _very hard_ if their intent is to kidnap the god of fear's boyfriend.

This might _have_ happened over the years, but as ever whenever Riddler was endangered, it was not just Jonathan who reacted by burning the town to the ground until he found him safe, but also _every_ other most influential and important Rogues Gallery member. Yes, even Ivy. She rarely admitted it, but she loved the kid like everybody else in the Gallery (this being, as ever, 'Joker excepted' since everyone hated the damn clown). Pamela complained about Ed more heavily than the others, but when he needed help she was one of the first who assisted him. Nobody had the right to hurt him but her, that was close to her feelings towards their bond. And Robin and Batman were also on the list of Riddler's protectors, they won't let anything happen to their pal.

But Brown's daughter? She was a child who wore no mask and had no either mentor or powerful friend to defend her if someone learned she was one of Edward Nygma's pressure points.

So he... tried not to have too many persons knowing about her.

Additionally, Ed wasn't doubting it was just a matter of time before she'll show up wearing a mask too, given how smart, sassy and competent at fighting she was –not to insist Query and Echo took great pleasure into coaching her in this field...–, plus wanting to shine and knowing how to use her deduction skills. Edward was not one to encourage her into developing her detective capacities. Nope, definitely not. Or... okay let's stop pretending, he totally and litteraly taught her _everything_ she wanted to know, responded to her every questions and tried to satisfy her sharp as a razor blade curiosity.

If there was one thing Eddie could never resist to, it _was_ curiosity. So even more when it implied spreading out his immensely extended knowledge. He didn't feel like he exaggerated there.

So no, he had no doubt Stephanie will make a name for herself, she had the capacities, the ambitions and this... need to do something, as she told him one day. She wanted to be somebody. And Edward pretended he didn't feel like he was talking with a reflection of himself. Yet he had this impression more than once when with her, and always got teased a lot by the girls and Robin over it.

He knew she will step on stage, she will need to be in the spotlight one day. She was just like him; no way she'll stay at being a nobody. The only thing Ed couldn't predict was what side she'll be on and what cause she'll defend, or _when_ she'll join the fight.

But he had no doubt Stephanie Brown will be a hero of her own.

___________

 

"Ever thought of what ya could do if you left da't life?"

"Why, are you offering me a job?", Edward retorted. "Or is Batman too shy to ask me in person to become his Robin?"

They shared a laugh.

"Ya criticize, but I'm freakin' sure you'd look cute in the scaly panties."

"It won't look good on me.", Eddie shook his head no. "If I ever cosplay your hero self, that will be with your current outfit. There's a little too much red on it for my liking, but having pants will be better than wearing the diaper."

"If I cosplay Riddler, I'll pick the most ridiculous spandex ya ever had, it will be funnier da't way."

"My spandex were never 'ridiculous'.", Edward defended. "Sometimes just a bit... flashy."

He may switched to suits for a few years now, he spent more time hanging out in skin-tight leotards than in shirts and ties.

"We should do da't at an Halloween party.", Jason grinned. "Ya wear my ol' Robin uniform, and I take one of yar most 'flashy' ol' body suits."

"Is this a challenge or an invitation?"

"You're the detective, what do ya say?"

They shared a complicit smile.

"One day, why not.", Ed ended up agreeing. "It could be fun."

They were together at one of Eddie's hideouts, and Jason relaunched the initial topic shortly afterwards:

"Are ya gonna be the Riddler all yar life?"

Edward pondered over it.

"I... don't know.", he conceded. "But you see, I am not exactly at a crossroad. Things are going well... _very_ well, beautifully even. So I don't envision doing something else or letting this life down for now."

"But ya don't exclude da possibility?", Robin guessed, and Edward nodded quietly.

He may didn't speak about it, he had far better things to do, more interesting subjects to study, and other plans and actions to take care of, it was something which always stayed somewhere, half-hidden half-admitted to his conscience, lodged in a corner of his brain.

"I killed people.", he stated then, not an ounce of remorse showing as he said so. "So if I decide to... reform, this goal won't be accomplished overnight."

Jason shrugged.

"Who cares?", he argued. "If ya need an additional week or an additional month at Arkham but after that ya're free to go out for all your life! Besides, ya might 'kill', ya're not a real villain."

"I beg you pardon?!"

Robin laughed.

"Eh, don't get mad Eddie. Everybody knows you play and ya enjoy yourself, but contrary to the others ya don't try to _kill_ or to _destroy_ , ya're just doing this for distraction! The day Poison Ivy wants to reform, that's gonna be something _else_ entirely, but _even her_ could fulfill a rehabilitation program and go out of the asylum with a certificate!"

"... How can you know that?"

This was the real reason why Ed never evoked the possibility out loud, why he never discussed it with his rogue friends.

Because he knew his own reform will be pretty quick to achieve, his judgement won't face many complications, and he could go out of the asylum without problems rather soon after he followed a serious reformation program.

But this was not something the others could do.

Pamela, Jonathan, Harvey, Jervis, Harley... how could they benefit of the same disposal while they are _mass murderers_ , who practice experiments with human test subjects?! Even Selina will confront a heavy list of difficulties if she tried to reform, she killed many, caused material destructions and robbed priceless artifacts. None of them would face a judgement as easily as the Riddler, since they were already more of 'criminals' at their debut than he will ever be in a full villainous career.

How could Edward ever reform if it meant leaving his family behind? This was not something he wanted. He won't give up crime if the price was to cut ties with the persons who were like siblings to him and... Jonathan.

"Boss made his li'l diagnosis.", Robin informed him, as he deduced his eldest's current thoughts. "It's not gonna be as easy for the others as it will be for ya, but technically... they could. If they really want to, that is."

"No.", Ed denied immediately, unwilling to raise false hopes. "They could not. Selina? Yes, even if the procedure might be twice longer for her than it will be for me, I don't doubt she could. Perhaps Harley as well, if judges conclude she has been manipulated by Joker during her first years into the business, since that's when she committed the objective 'worse'. But even if she arrives at a favorable opinion, it will be much more complicated than for Selina. But the others? Harvey? _Jervis_?! Who would ever defend them?! And... Jonathan and Pamela _can't_ , in no way, ever be lawfully acquitted."

He had not an inkling to be defeatist while saying that, he was just being pragmatic. _Everyone_ in town shared this point regarding the other Rogues Gallery members.

"Da for Cat and Edgy, they could be supported jus' like ya sai'.", Jason approved. "But ya're wrong about It's-not-a-Phase, Teapot, Spooky Scary Skeleton and Crazy Gardener. There _are_ people who will support them in court, trust meh when I say that Eddie."

"... Batman will defend them?"

Jason smiled.

"Not jus' him.", he answered sincerely. "The all damn Justice League too. They'll do anything Boss says."

"Hum, I believe they will.", Edward scoffed. "They are his personal _playthings_."

"Yup, I call them like that too. I used to say 'hookers' but Batsy said it's vulgar."

"While 'playthings' is the most innocent way to refer to his team?"

"It's better than his personal _bitches_."

"... That's how we still call them in the Gallery."

"Same."

They bursted out laughing.

"Just think 'bout it, Eddie.", Jason concluded later when he was about to leave. "There's a reserved space for ya on our side, and if yar condition is to brin' your circus along, that's somethin' B is more than willin' to do."

"I admit it's tempting.", he recognized. "I'll keep that in mind. But even if it... happens one day, I honestly don't think it's gonna be for tomorrow."

"Sure thing.", Jason winked. "We have way too much fun for now with the way things are, don't we?"

"Exactly. What doesn't mean I don't... appreciate the attention.", he confessed delicately.

It was true, he may liked his life as the Riddler and hoped he'll keep it the way it was for long years to come, he _knew_ it wont be a permanent status. He didn't foresee himself being an old man and keep wearing his costume, still fighting against Batman. But at present time, being twenty three and enjoying life, the idea of retirement linked to coming of age was not in his preoccupations.

He was very touched nonetheless, to attest Robin took the time to tell him he was welcomed in his world if he decided to change.

"If I don't see ya durin' next week, shoul' I wish 'Happy New Year' now?"

"Well... I suppose you could have simply said it next time you see me, even if it's not the first of January.", Ed answered with a smile. "But since you are suddenly being almost polite, then... Happy New Year in advance too."

They were the 29th of December, Riddler was not planning a scheme for now (the New Year party at the Iceberg Lounge was always a wonderful moment, so the invited villains made sure to be there). As a result, Jason and him will see each other again around the New Year if Robin came to spend time with him at his hideouts, but they won't meet in the middle of an attack.

"Thanks.", the teen mocked. "Try thinkin' of some good resolutions."

"You know me.", Eddie smirked. "This year again, I'm gonna be an _angel_."

They laughed some more, shared a homemade high five, and Robin left soon afterwards.

It had been a kind, sympathetic exchange the two of them shared, as it happened so often over the past years.

What they didn't know, and what no one else in town predicted, not even the villain who will be at the origin of this act yet, was that it will turn out to be their last conversation. Edward never saw his friend again, and there was no way he could have.

Because Robin died at the hands of the Joker in the current of January.

_________________

 

Forgiveness is a strange thing.

No objective rule applies in the way it develops, no science theorizes how it can be conferred. What boundaries exist between the forgivable and the unforgivable? Can some persons pardon more easily than others? What is the line someone can cross and how far can they go before reaching the point of no return? What actions are too atrocious, too revolting to ever be forgotten or forgiven?

Those were questions Rogues Gallery members asked themselves from time to time, whenever they were doing something that they judged being past their comfort zone. Actions that haunted some of them at night, or crimes they committed and knew these could never be totally erased.

Selina Kyle never felt guilty over the persons she killed, those always deserved it or were in a situation where she couldn't have avoided killing to save herself. She had no remorse about the dozens of people she provoked the death of, directly or after a heist when guards or other thugs died of injuries they collected during a meeting with her.

Edward Nygma caused the death of nine persons, a score far below Catwoman's, while she was considered by many as 'non-lethal'. No one was quite sure how this rumor began, most suspected it was because of her bond with Batman. People preferred to forget she was member of the main circus freaks and killed over fifty persons during her sixteen years in the business; while the Riddler, around for eight years, was in truth, by far, the _less_ 'criminal' of the group.

But Riddler and Catwoman were considered the less dangerous of the main gang.

Because for the others...

Two-Face was violent and never held back, he made the city burn and scream every time he wanted to. Harley Quinn did pretty much the same, her duo with Joker was a sight every citizen was afraid of, and on her own she caused a high share of pain and devastation both material when bombs exploded in the city and human losses. Penguin was not as demonstrative, but being a crime boss he participated, orchestrated and provoked dozen, thousands even, of direct and collateral victims.

Still only focusing on the main group, there was also the scientists.

Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter. The first two caused so many deaths over their long years of service, they were considered by many as irremediable. During their attacks they inflict severe injuries and traumas to dozen of persons _every_ time, and they capture bystanders who become their guinea pigs to test their products, toxins and poisons. And Tetch, although under his colleagues when it came to number of victims, had something Crane and Isley luckily didn't possess: his sick obsession for 'Alice' and how it expressed itself by being a serial killer who kidnaps blond women, dresses them like the character and tortures them mentally until they pass out. This was not something people could forget, and certainly not events that could ever be forgiven in the general memory.

And then, there was the Joker.

How the clown managed to survive almost nineteen years terrorizing the town without receiving the capital punishment was a question everyone asked themself, both among the citizens and the villains.

There are lines that should never be crossed, even in their business.

Edward was aware of his friends' activities, and he never interfered in those. Tetch's psychotic behaviors repelled him, but these were not something he practiced regularly, and whenever it happened the other rogues didn't necessarily know about it, Mad Hatter took care of his stuff on his own. Ed had been there a few times however, during Jonathan and Pamela's experiments, what were practiced on alive subjects. He couldn't deny he had been severely sick the first times he saw some of the scenes, but he never tried to stop anything and eventually grew used to the disturbing sights.

He even took hostages during some of his schemes, although those were rare occasions. Three persons died in his plans. One during the elaborations of his plans, four during disputes between thugs, and one was his first kill, a man he shot dead during a robbery with Scarecow, Ivy and the Hatter. He held no remorse for those. The people he chose for his schemes were corrupted scumbags he found out were doing far worse than him under the shadows, and the thugs he shot? They chose this life, and they were people just as bad and brainless as his father. Naturally, Riddler didn't consider himself responsible for Query and Echo or any of his gang's killings. So although nine persons died by his hands, and he considered it his only victims, the list was more extended when applied to his group during the heists he orchestrated. But since those were not his direct victims, no regrets anywhere there.

Thus Edward considered himself, and he knew he was right about it, as... different. He didn't belong to the same sphere as his colleagues and the other violent rogues outside his close contacts. He was friend with them, but he was not like them.

He was not a monster.

Ed disagreed, disapproved and sometimes was _shocked_ by some of the things his allies, his closest relations and his boyfriend have done. And as it turned out, all the psychotic circus was just as disgusted by ONE action that changed everything.

ONE kill that none of them would have ever committed, no matter what.

None of the other rogues, none of _Riddler's_ friends, would have killed Robin.

"He murdered a CHILD!", Edward shouted at the top of his lungs, the loudest he ever yelled at anyone. "Don't tell me you are not going to STOP HIM?!"

"Edward.", Jonathan ordered.

Scarecrow's body language screamed his rage against the clown, but his cold voice came out collected.

"Don't.", Ed hissed. "None of you, DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE ALLOWING THIS!"

Silence fell in the Iceberg Lounge. They shouldn't 'allow this', should not let it pass, and were at a loss of arguments knowing this.

"Are we really gonna forgive this?!", Edward said then, his voice trembling with barely contained hatred.

All the attention was directed at him in the large room where the rogues reunited. Not only his friends, the underrated and the known villains he shared less ties with were there too. Tonight it was not any form of attention he craved nevertheless, but _revenge_.

"Are we going to forget?!", he pursued, gesturing theatrically although this was simply out of habit instead of being an act tonight.

It was not a Riddler performance he executed, right now he was just a man who lost a dear friend and who doesn't understand why justice wasn't doing anything to avenge this.

"Are we?!", he relaunched more strongly. "Harley!", he addressed her then. "Are we honestly gonna DENY all those _years_ he abused you at _every_ possible level?!"

The room remained silent, a guilty sense of responsibility filling the air.

"Are we gonna forget EVERYTHING he did to EACH OF US?!", Ed went on with his tirade. "Let's just take _one minute_ to think of what he said, how he acted, how he _attacked_ some of us individually. And now.", he pursued after a dramatic pause. "Think about _everything_ he has done to _others_. The orphanages he attacked, the children he killed and tortured, the hospital rooms he blew up with patients inside! Those are things _none of us_ would have EVER done!"

It was true indeed. The room was full of freaks, but among them none was a child killer. When children died during their attacks, it was entirely unintentional. And if the Lounge was filled today with more persons than customarily, some villains were _never_ invited anywhere, would it be for business reunions or during sympathetic events.

Hence Professor Pyg, Dollmaker and Black Mask never received an invitation to participate to anything.

Freaks were one thing, but cannibals, torturers of that kind and pedophiles had nothing to do with them.

For the rest, most of the rogues were there tonight.

"He crossed the line a dozen, a thousand, a _million_ times perhaps!", Edward exclaimed, and all the venom he could convey transpired in his every words. "Yet what are we doing?! Justice spared him once again, but we are _above_ the normal laws, and if neither the police nor the asylum have enough common sense to acknowledge this scumbag doesn't deserve to breath, then WHY ARE WE NOT ACTING?! What are we afraid of?! Killing a MONSTER who turns every single one of us into a scared newborn when around him, who terrorizes the city and does things that just the _thought_ of makes us _sick?!_ Yet we keep him ALIVE! We allow him to live, and to be _associated_ with us moreover, while the only thing we _all_ dreamed of at some point, is to tear apart his awful laughing face!"

Once again, everyone eyed each other.

They agreed, of course, yet... they couldn't. _Why_ they couldn't was another question, one they didn't have the answer of anyway. They simply... knew, somehow, that they won't kill the Joker.

"Edward.", Jonathan was the one to speak again. "You need to calm down."

The fury shined in the younger one's eyes.

"To CALM DOWN?!", he exploded. "I am not the one with a problem here!", he claimed. "YOU are the PROBLEM, ALL OF YOU, if you still believe Joker deserves to live!"

Ed didn't share the point, but he... saw, at the others' expressions, that they concluded they'll do just that, they'll _let the Joker live_. He was so angry at the moment, he would have attacked anybody. Allies, friends and boyfriend included.

He couldn't understand.

Edward was a lot younger than all of them, and even the ones who were closer in age to him saw him as a child because of his behaviors. So once again, that's how they treated him: like a kid. As if he was nothing more than a spoiled brat overreacting who needed to cool off. As if none of what he said was taken seriously. He could have been arguing over some mundane subject instead of the death of a maniac who killed hundreds and terrified everyone in town using the most horrifying methods one could think of.

It was so unfair.

But even if Ed yelled at them other valid arguments during the evening, no one gave him reason. Everybody agreed with the fact the Joker crossed every possible line and will never be forgiven for what he has done, and everyone recognized he deserved to die. He certainly deserved far worse than death, while they were at it, but in place of inflicting him eternal sufferings (because how could one hurt a devil like him? he might even like that, the bastard), the only option they could have recourse to was death, and it stayed the minimal solution.

But no, no one seriously envisaged to kill the Joker.

No one in the Gallery, among the other villains, the mob, the justice, the police, the penal code, or the bats.

No one.

It was to choke with rage.

(())

The rogues didn't answer Edward's pleas, but neither did Batman.

This was what he could attest, during the first plan he led after Jason's death, less than a month after the accident. His attack was not a clever scheme, it was a... pathetic small thing, he refused to be either with Query and Echo or Jonathan, or with any of his friends.

No, he needed to be alone to face the Bat, and he 'invited' him in an old warehouse where the vigilante landed after he solved the too easy puzzle and deduced Riddler's location.

"Edward."

"FIGHT ME!", he screamed at him, firing of a proper gun this time, his cane and other non-lethal gadgets left aside.

He aimed Batman, he meant to _hurt_ him, to make the bullets pierce his armor, enter his flesh and ravage his being.

"Fight ME!"

"EDWARD!"

Ed stared at him, breathless, when Batman caught both his wrists after he knocked the gun off of his hands during their fight and now looked down to him.

"Fight... fight me!", he required in a weaker tone, trying to escape from the strong hold, only to feel his whole body almost going limp with fatigue.

When Bruce understood he wasn't going to kick and punch anymore, he loosened his iron grip on his wrists and slowly lowered his arms.

"Edw..."

"Why?", Eddie cut, looking up to him with teary eyes. "Why didn't you... do anything?..."

It was the first time they saw each other after Jason's death. Of course this will be the first thing Riddler will ask, Bruce knew it when he entered the warehouse, only to find the man in a worse state than what he expected: weak, tired, full of rage. He obviously hadn't slept enough over the past weeks, didn't took much care of himself either. He was dishevelled, had dark circles under his eyes so heavy they looked like bags, his cheeks were sunken and his face, from its normal pale shade looked _ghostly_ today. He wasn't even wearing a suit, no domino mask or bowler hat, no jacket or tie either, only green pants and a light purple shirt half unbuttoned.

The _reason_ why he appeared to be in such terrible health caused a lump to form in Bruce's throat, and he answered cautiously:

"I did. I did my best, and I..."

"Your best that's not enough!"

His breathing was laborious, he was too exhausted, too... weak. Bruce felt his heart breaking a little at the sight of him looking so unlike his regular self.

Two strong arms wrapped around him before Edward registered the movement. He tensed at first at the very unexpected gesture, unable to... react appropriately. He should kick, he knew. He should move, fight, try to get out and not leaning into the touch. He should... do something...

His shoulders shook violently, and he burried his face in his hands before pressing himself against the vigilante's chest.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, crying against Batman who hugged him, held him close, as to isolate him from the world, to shield him from the horrors and the pains out there, to... keep him safe.

"I did everything.", Bruce said softly a long while later, both arms still wrapped around the trembling frame and a gloved hand brushing in the tousled ginger hair that was usually so shiny and taken great care of, but today looked like a nest of magpie. "I never wished this to happen, and I would do anything to change it. But I... I arrived too late. I will never forgive myself."

Another hiccup shook Ed's body, but the tears had stopped rolling.

He moved a little from his position, and looked up to the Bat.

"I know.", he whispered in return, the tiredness filling every syllable he pronounced. "I know you... did everything you could. I... I'm sorry for saying I doubted it. I didn't, never have. I just... it's so... so..."

"I know.", Bruce echoed.

He stroked his hair.

"You have the right to be angry.", he told him gently, forcing himself not to give in into emotions, what despite his training became hard over the previous weeks. "I am aware of just how much this must affect you, of how you and Robin were... close."

This was true, and everyone knew it. However, even if Ed and Jason joked about their weird friendship together, they didn't orally evoked it much when Batman was around. What didn't mean the Bat never heard about it in private, at Wayne Manor. Because although he never admitted it to him, so Ed couldn't have known, Jason was a loner in the every day life, who didn't open up easily contrary to what his brash demeanor let on. He cared for his loved ones with all his heart, and was very protective and affectionate with Bruce, Alfred, Dick and Barbara as family members. But he had no other friend than Edward.

"Are _you_ not angry?", Eddie asked later in a shaky intonation.

"Of course I am. I've never been..."

"Then why don't you kill Joker?!", the younger one cut off again. "I... don't understand. Why... why would you keep alive the man who tortured and _murdered_ your son?!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks once more as he kept his eyes locked into Bat's white eyes of his cowl.

"Why?", he repeated in a broken little voice. "I... I can't get _why_..."

He sniffed, wiped the tears, and saw just how sad Batman looked.

"If I kill Joker.", he explained. "That will be the step..."

"No!", Edward interrupted, forcing the tears to slow down to rather argue over this shocking fact. "Don't serve me the speech of your rule of 'no killing', and don't you _dare_ say something like 'one murder is the open door to becoming a murderer'. This is _not_ true! This is the _Joker_ we are talking about, and we are doing so because he made thousands of victims, and his latest action has been to _kill_ your _child!_ This is not about you having issues of conscience, not about you being a hero or a villain either! Claiming justice and avenging your teenage son burtally murdered doesn't make you a monster, it makes you a HUMAN BEING!"

More tears flowed.

"I can't.", Bruce insisted, pain and sadness _breaking_ his low tone now. "No matter how devastated I am and how much I want to make him pay. I can't do that."

"Of course you can!", he sobbed, hands frantically gripping the front of Batman's armor chest. "You _should_ , even! What... what kind of father forgives the assassin of his child?!..."

"I can't kill Joker."

Bruce lifted up Edward's chin to make him look him in the eye again, and ended:

"But don't think, for one _second_ , that I will ever forgive him."

There was no going back to Arkham this night.

No chase after the city, no arrestation.

Bruce contacted Selina via the emergency line the two of them used when they really needed to reach each other. He asked where Crane was when Nygma needed support, and Catwoman answered it was not Scarecrow's fault, but Edward himself who refused everyone's company these days, even his lover's. Batman acknowledged it was to be expected, and promised he won't fight them tonight. Selina then left with Riddler, Bruce trusted her to take care of him. The boy was exhausted, he needed to rest, to let his friends watch out for him and not stay alone but rather seek for their company to help him overcome the loss.

Batman didn't arrest Riddler for weeks after this, but he met him occasionally. His criminal activities went from overactive to almost inexistent, and his physical and psychological health took an awfully long time to go back at being normal after the murder.

From the outside, anyone who looked at Edward Nygma and Bruce Wayne would conclude the former was much more affected than the latter by Jason Todd's death. Bruce will never forgive himself for what happened to his acolyte, his sidekick, his partner, his soldier, his son, his favorite child, so he understood more than anyone Edward's grief. But he was Batman before anything else, he had to be operational and not let the pain corrode him inside. Still, how could he not be there for Eddie when the loss of Robin who has been a close friend, one of his _best_ friends even, affected him so deeply?

Bruce always held a sort of tenderness for him, even if he rarely let it show. His age helped, of course. He was two years younger than Dick after all. Riddler had been fifteen, nearly sixteen when he became a rogue; and Bruce knew how to take care of flirty and rebellious teenagers by now. Plus Ed was and will always remain Jason's very first and best friend.

Hence Bruce will look after Edward, way more than before, because he cared himself but most of all because his son asked him to several times. They both wanted Riddler to reform, but if Bruce nurtured this opinion towards basically all his rogues, it held a much more personal meaning for Jason. So now he was going to _fight_ for Riddler reforming. This was one of the promises he will keep to his son.

_______________

 

"Who is that?!"

"This is Robin.", Batman answered dryly, while the new kid watched them with interest.

No scaly panty this time, he had a new suit with pants and a longer cape, yellow in the inside but black on the outside. His costume looked like a more shielded version of the original Robin suit.

"Robin?", Edward repeated.

He was livid.

"Robin?! ROBIN?!", he yelled, his wrath exploding. "You... how DARE YOU show up with another Robin?!"

He had never been that angry so regularly his entire life than from the day Jason died four months ago.

"How could you?! Find him a _replacement?!_ "

"Batman needs a Robin.", the boy defended, the first words Ed heard from him.

He had a distant voice, sounding almost like a shadow or an echo of something that wasn't completely there. He looked more thin and smaller than the previous two at their beginning, despite the fact he wore a full armor and was clearly a few years older than Dick and Jason when they took the mantle. Dick had been ten, Jason eleven, but this one seemed more likely to be fourteen in spite of his frail appearance.

But who cared about him, whoever he was? He had no right to wear this title.

"You don't deserve it.", Edward told him, in the coldest tone he ever used to talk to anyone. "You have no right to wear this."

"Riddler.", Batman intervened, with the expression of someone who knows the situation is going to end poorly yet can't do anything to avoid it. "This is not your call.", he stated nonetheless. "I made the choice to..."

"This is NOT A CHOICE YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO MAKE!"

Ed wasn't one to shout much, except when panicked, waking up after painful nightmares or in the middle of breakdowns. He talked a lot, and silence made him nervous. But he hated _screams_ , always associated in his mind with people who yelled at him, starting by his father. Both because his autistic sensory capabilities reacted with more strength to auditory stimuli and because adults shouting, especially men, provoked sometimes telescoping of memories in his head, linking scenes with other persons, his birther but not only, who screamed for sole manner to communicate with him when he was younger.

Since Jason's death however, his ever-lasting rage changed his habits of how to express his feelings towards his surroundings.

"You had NO RIGHT to... to..."

He had to take a breath.

Having an asthma attack wasn't going to help anything, so he tried to calm his wheeze.

"How could you do that?", he asked eventually, and although anger radiated from his body language and gleamed in his eyes, it was pain and... betrayal, what took over in his tone and his brain as he went on: "How could you give the title to someone else after him? How could you... replace him?"

"Robin.", Batman commanded in a husky tone of voice, and Edward felt like a part of him broke upon hearing the hero call someone _else_ his sidekick. "Leave us a second."

The boy looked up to him, nodded then left.

No sarcastic remark, no smug smile, no "why?" and questioning everything the Bat said or did to the point it became a real pain for the vigilante _every time_ and _always_ a truly funny sight for the villains. While this boy left, obeyed to Batman in an instant as if he had no willpower or was a good little soldier.

He was like Robin 1 and Batgirl when they began. Riddler wasn't there the first years the originial acolytes teamed up with the Bat, they were older when he met them and developed their own personality enough to fight Batman when they disagreed with him. But the rogues who were there at the beginning related how Robin and Batgirl were during their first years: good little soldiers. Robin joked a lot and was very open, this apparently annoyed Batman, but for the rest they obeyed every word of what the Bat asked. Just like this fourth acolyte.

Unlike Jason Todd, whose progression Edward witnessed from the beginning since he arrived a bit over two years after the Riddler's birth, and they became fast friends.

"I knew you were going to take it personally.", Batman declared, bringing Ed back to present time.

The vigilante spoke tranquilly, as if they discussed some banal topic.

"I knew you were going to react as if it was a deliberate affront to his memory."

"It _is_.", Edward retorted sharply. "If you wanted another boy flying with you, then good for you, nothing kept you from taking a new one, no matter how... vicious that is, I begin to see it for what it _really_ is, you  _collecting_ young male partners like that. Apparently you can't do anything by yourself and you need a child by your side. Fine.", he spat aggressively, proving just how much it _wasn't_ 'fine' precisely.

Then his green eyes shimmered with rage as he pursued:

"But you had no right, not under ANY reasons, to call him ROBIN!"

He was out of breath again.

"You had no right...", he repeated faintly. "To give the title to someone else after he died. You can't... you just _can't_ disown his memory like that, and what... replace him?! Find another dark-haired boy and give him a new version of the suit to keep the name alive?! You... this is _disrespect_ , Batman. An awful form of disrespect, both to Jason and to this new one, he shouldn't bear the burden of what happened to Robin or take the role of a replacement you want to see in him. This is a disastrous coping mechanism, and the worst thing you can do, to Jason and to this poor kid alike! He will never be good enough for you, he is never going to be _him_ , never going to make you forget or to heal you, and _never_ going to replace your favorite child, no matter how hard he may try! This is _betrayal_ to your son!"

The last words echoed in the tensed atmosphere settled around them. They were just the two of them, and it felt like the words intoxicated the air they breathed.

Then Edward realized something he said. Something he had never said before, neither to the bats nor to any of the rogues. It never slipped by accident, and he most certainly never disclosed it as a confession.

He never told anyone he knew the Batfamily's identities.

While today...

"Jason?", Batman quoted, troubled, and looking at him with growing worry. "How did you call..."

"Jason Peter Todd.", Edward clarified, is voice empty when saying the name brought tears to his eyes. "I... I know, Bats."

He looked back up to him, feeling more tired than angry suddenly.

"I've known for years.", he completed weakly. "Before Jason became Robin. In fact, I knew before I became the Riddler. I had... doubts, of course, I kept having some during quite a time, about _you_ actually. You were not... the only possibility on my list. But I discovered your names via your acolytes. I knew Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon were Robin and Batgirl since the first day I put on my Riddler costume, and I... confirmed my investigation when Harvey appeared as Two-Face, that you are Bruce Wayne."

He never planned he will reveal the secret like that: throwing everything all at once at Batman's face.

He always knew at one point, the bats will realize he figured out their civilian selves, and that they will react a certain way regarding this. He only never predicted this moment will happen so... harshly.

But he never foresaw either Robin was going to die, beaten up by the Joker with a crowbar in an abandoned warehouse what the clown blew up before Batman got to rescue him.

Silence lasted longer than it ever had between them.

Bruce wasn't aware Edward knew, he never had even the barest idea of it. And realizing Riddler solved the mystery for many years made him feel... exposed. If him and the others failed to keep their identity secret, how could they protect themselves? How could _he_ protect his kids if their enemies knew where to find them at any time of the day?!

Talking about protecting his children...

"I never told.", Ed indicated quietly a while later, the first words exchanged after this. "Never, to anyone.", he emphasized, and Bruce had no difficulty getting he was saying the truth.

He learned how to deduce the Riddler's expressions for a while now, there was no doubt about the fact he was not lying.

"Not to Selina, Nina and Diedre, or Pamela. Not even to Jonathan. No one ever asked, no one ever suspected I had the information, and I never shared it, never let them glimpse I knew, never left clues to anyone or hidden messages to let someone guess it. It's a secret I won't have divulged. It's an unspoken promise I made to you, in a way, when I discovered your children's names. I would never have betrayed it."

"... I believe you."

They shared a glance heavy with significations.

Edward knew their identities. Yet never, over the previous eight years of him being the Riddler, had he attacked Wayne Manor, the Gotham University where Dick and Barbara studied then their work places, Nightwing's current residence at Bludhaven, Barbara's apartment or James Gordon's house while it was no secret the policeman was a close ally of the Bat's. Riddler set up schemes more or less dangerous, but he never attacked Batman personally. He was not a saint, he killed people, and his actions provoked destruction, only at a moderate level compared to the other villains.

He was an enemy, an evil mastermind who had blood on his hands, that it was a small quantity of it didn't erase anything to the fact Edward Nygma committed crimes and teamed up more than once with actual mass murderers such as Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Two-Face.

And he had THE information that could have overpowered him, with the one he could have hurt the bats deeply by targetting them directly. Yet he never used it against them.

And never will.

"Who is he?", Edward asked later, feeling utterly weary.

He avoided an asthma attack by calming down, so at least he wasn't coughing and won't need his aerosol right away, but better stay casual and not scream again after the Bat if he wanted not to have recourse to his inhaled corticosteroids for now. Despite everyone knowing about his condition, it still embarrassed him to use his medication in front of others when in need, so especially with the bats around.

"I'm going to find out anyway.", he insisted in an attempt to lighten the mood. "The day Bruce Wayne will show up with a third ward, as if by coincidence a dark-haired boy the same height as him, I'll know his name. So... care to spare me the research?"

"... He is not my ward.", Batman corrected.

"Not yet.", Eddie scoffed. "I would have known otherwise. But when he'll become, there is..."

"He won't."

Ed cocked his head to the side, surprised. His anger cooled off enough, even if he will never forgive Batman for giving the name to another child only four months after Robin's death.

Well, that was the hypocritical way to think. It wasn't this detail he will never forgive, neither Batman nor himself, but how they have not been there to _save_ Jason.

"He has a family.", Bruce revealed, but resolute not to give more informations, since objectively speaking Edward might not connect Tim Drake with Robin right away. "They are good people, and he lives with them. So I won't tell you his name, because it won't be as evident to figure it out as it apparently has been for... the others."

Edward arched an eyebrow.

"He has a family yet you proposed he becomes Robin?"

His curiosity always was his first motivation, would the subject of his interest revolt him.

"Why?", he inquired therefore. "If he has no tragic backstory and is not in need of attention, why would you have taken him in?! I can understand... No, in fact I _can't_.", he rectified sternly. "But I can _concede_ it.", he dithered. "That you found an orphan, an abused child or a street kid and offered him a home. I can't understand why you called him _Robin_ instead of letting the title die with your son; but I can get why you played hero and saved a child, what is something I totally respect."

Indeed, it was no breaking news Riddler never hurt children.

"But if it's not the case.", he pursued, confused. "If he has a family without problems and..."

"Batgirl has..."

"A loving father, yes.", Edward interrupted. "But she is the daughter of your cop buddy, the bestie / sister / partner / girlfriend, it's kinda vague at times, of your first son, and she is a skilled fighter, a problem solver and an intelligent person. Plus she is an independent, she is not your sidekick but your acolyte, just like her father. This is _not_ the same as being a kid from a normal home who isn't related to your line of work but becomes _Robin_."

It was no surprise that Edward was this knowledgeable given he deduced their identities, still it seemed incredibly disturbing for Bruce to hear exact informations about his family in the mouth of one of his nemesis. Even if Ed's case was different, since he has always been Jason's best friend; his son never referred to him as anything else.

How could Bruce not have a soft spot for Riddler after that, in addition to the rest?

"He is not changing.", the older one declared nevertheless instead of commenting the oddity of having Riddler talking about his private life as if he was a member of his family. "His situation may be different from the previous two, he is Batman's new Robin."

"... It's weird to hear you talk about yourself using the third person."

They shared a tired smile.

Edward won't let this pass, it was transparent, and his reaction was predictable and legitimate. No way he would have saluted with warm greetings Tim who stole the Robin mantle from Jason's grave, that was the way Ed saw things. This was how Bruce saw it too, after all. Drake showed up one day, knowing his identity and relatively good at fighting, claiming the sidekick title by reminding Batman needs a Robin. Bruce gave it to him, and Dick and Barbara welcomed him in the family. Only Alfred had been a bit reluctant, and argued that replacing Jason won't work, that it was not just Batman in need of a Robin but Bruce who lost his child in search of a way to cope.

The butler told him firmly that taking a pale copy of another Robin couldn't be a good idea, neither for Bruce nor for Tim who will always be compared with his predecessor and, as it will turn out over the months, never managed to arrive at Jason's ankle in Bruce's displays of affection.

Alfred and Edward guessed it the moment the third Robin appeared, while Dick and Barbara liked him right away: he was closer to them in matter of personality, interests and temper so the three of them very soon bonded as siblings.

But Tim Drake was not Jason.

And Batman was never the same again.

While the death affected everyone in the family, only Bruce seemed to change afterwards. The other family members remained the same, and so did the other villains in town. Except for Riddler.

Bruce lost a son, Edward a dear friend.

The other Rogues Gallery members were numerous to be his pals, he shared close sibling ties with Selina, Harvey and Pamela, had two best friends in Query and Echo, a strong friendship with Harley, Jervis and Oswald. And a serious, passionate relationship with Jonathan. But all of them, plus others he interacted friendly with, had a similar specific data: they were older persons. All his social contacts, friends and boyfriend alike, were between nine for Harleen, (the younger after Edward of the main group), and twenty-eight years older than him (Cobblepot being the oldest).

All the rogues were older fellows, so they all watched out for him and considered him as something between a little sibling and a child, _their_ child. They all took care of him in their way, always seeing him as a kid.

While Jason was younger, the only friend younger than him Edward ever had, Bruce being unaware of his bond with Stephanie.

Jason was the only person he interacted with who never considered him as a kid, and although they acted like buddies, their relationship was close to a complicit little brother and his big brother. At the difference that for once, _Edward_ was the big brother figure instead of the other way around.

Jason was the only member of Bruce's family who shared that kind of bond with a rogue, far beyond Dick's sympathy, akin to _pity_ for some of them. Jason and Edward were real, very good friends.

Bruce suffered the loss of his child, and Edward lost his little brother at the Joker's hands.

This was not something from what they could ever heal. The wound could be bandaged by time, the sorrow will progressively decrease as life went on. The memories, vivid for now, could even scar in their heart. But nothing will ever make the pain fully disappear.

______________

 

Edward knew the bats' identities. But he sincerely believed he was the only one in the Rogues Gallery, and he never used the information against them. He never talked about it with anyone. No one knew he solved the riddle of Batman's face under the mask. And he never ever attacked Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon.

Riddler played with the bats and the birds, not with the persons under the hoods. And he believed no one will ever do that.

Except that he was wrong.

Awfully wrong.

He thought no one else than him figured out who the bats are, but as it appeared, someone else deduced it as well.

When Joker killed Robin eight months ago, everyone including Edward thought he attacked the sidekick. But as he found out, the mad clown knew how to set the trap not only for Robin, but also for Jason Todd.

Edward understood the clown knew, that he maybe had _always_ known, the day he shot Barbara Gordon.

 

"I don't get you. He _knows_ who you are!", Ed hissed at Batman. "He knows who you and your kids are and _this_ is why he has been attacking you personally! Yet here you are, not doing anything and not even _considering_ eliminating this garbage who caused so much pain to so many families including your own! Are you really going to forget this? To _forgive_ him?!"

Bruce didn't answer.

Truth be told, he didn't get himself either.

"What are you waiting for?!", Edward relaunched, dumbfounded. "The day he will cut Pennyworth's throat in front of your eyes? Will break Richard's neck in half? Will put Commissioner Gordon in a coma? Or maybe you are just waiting for him to brainwash Drake and turn him into even more of a psycho than what he already is. What is that you want? What _else_ can Joker do without you judging he pushed the boundaries between what is forgiveable and what is not _way too far?!_ "

Batman lowered his gaze.

"He targeted Gordon's house.", Eddie underlined. "A Saturday when Barbara was with her father at his house, without them either working on a police investigaiton or Batgirl being out in town. He didn't attack Batgirl. He attacked _Barbara Gordon_ in her _father's home_."

"He knows.", the vigilante concluded. "Maybe he has known for years."

A shiver rolled down Edward's spine at the tone the Bat used to confirm this veracity they both understood already.

"It's not me.", Ed assured firmly, suddenly struck by the possibility Batman might suspect he had a role in this, and instantly feeling both revolted and disgusted by the idea.

But he had no need to worry, Bruce addressed him an appeasing glance.

"I know.", he claimed in a voice that held no room for doubt. "I was not suggesting you told him our identities, and I never thought something like that.", he calmly announced. "I just wanted to see you tonight to ask if you... ever suspected he deduced it."

"I haven't.", Ed shook his head no. "Not a hint. If I had even the smallest suspicion Joker knew your identities, I would have warned you. Both before and after Robin's death."

No need to correct his use of 'Robin'. Edward never called Drake like that, even now almost five months after he took the mantle. In public like in private, he called him 'the Bat's sidekick', 'the acolyte', sometimes 'the third'. But never the third _Robin_ , he never used the title for him.

Robin's name died with Jason, Drake didn't deserve it (because yes, even if it took slightly more time, Edward ended up knowing his name too when succeeding at his researches). And until Timothy Drake proved his worth to his eyes, no way Ed will change his mind on that. What was far from being an easy thing to do, given the fact the replacement arrived after his _little brother_.

They shared a glance.

"Tell her I..."

"I will.", Batman cut off, and Edward nodded.

He was decidedly sad, devastated even. Not as much as he had been after Jason, Barbara had never been a friend after all, but she was a smart woman and someone who could keep up with him, what he respected. So of course, he was deeply sorry and furious Joker broke her body, but he was not as sad as he had been after Jason's death.

"I still don't get it.", he said nonetheless. "I can't figure out _what_ you are waiting for to kill Joker."

Batman didn't answer.

"And what about Nightwing?", Ed asked again. "How could he... not want to avenge her? How could _she_ not want him dead either?! How can the two of them forgive Joker for attacking Barbara personally, and how can you stay still after he killed your son and broke your partner?!"

"He didn't break her.", Batman rejected, although his voice sounded distinctly broken itself. "She is far more than an injury, and much stronger that what you seem to believe."

"... Of course.", Edward apologized sincerely. "That's not what I meant. I meant no disrespect, I don't actually 'know' her. I just... I'm truly sorry, and because I can't tell her, I say it to you. It's not like I had.... much to offer you can't provide yourself. But if there is anything I can do... tell her I'll oblige."

"I will."

There was not much more to add.

The events were sad enough on their own, what else could they say? Nothing will ever brigthen the situation anyway.

"The day you'll estimate Joker crosses the line.", Edward finished off. "The day you come to terms with the fact he has to die and will finally kill him, or let someone else kill him without interfering, without... trying to save this demon. When this day will come, I want to be there."

"Edward..."

"No, don't repeat you will 'never do that'. I know you effectively believe so for now, but you won't stay in your position all your life. One day, after an attack either on Gotham or on your family, or both, you will judge he deserves to die. And I want to be there to see it. So does Harley, I suppose, and so will certainly do Batgirl and the rest of your acolytes. I don't talk for them, I don't... even talk for myself, not really. Joker never shot me or blew me up after all. But I want to be there for Jason. You know he would have killed him if he saw what he did to Barbara. You know he would have avenged you or any of the others if Joker killed someone he loved."

"He won't have.", Batman denied, although his tone betrayed he felt unsure about that. "This is not the way I raised him."

"... It's like you don't know him at all."

A few screams, followed by the noises of a street fight shrilled into the night. The combat wasn't in sight from their spot, but they quickly identified its origin: one street farther of their rooftop, hidden by a slightly taller building than theirs.

"I have to take care of this.", the vigilante ended their conversation, and Edward detected how he tried hard to convince himself of it, so he pushed the provocation in response:

"Are you sure _this_ is what you need to take care of, while one of your closest and most valuable ally, who counts like family to you is in an hospital bed, disabled forever after a terrible attack led by the same monster who murdered your son less than a year ago? Are you _really_ sure you don't have... something _else_ to take care of?"

Batman didn't answer, he jumped from the flat rooftop and fired of his grapple hook to propel himself, then landed in the alley to fight the thugs after a few acrobatic moves in the air.

Edward didn't ask for more, and descended from the building (by the stairs, no flying for him, thank you very much).

They met over a week after Barbara Gordon got shot, when Joker was in Arkham asylum after Batman arrested him and beated him more severely than ever. He beated but he didn't kill, and inflicted no permanent damage.

James Gordon and Grayson were in the hospital, they relayed one another during the previous days. But Gotham 'needed' its vigilantes in the streets, so Batman and Robin patrolled no matter what. Ed hadn't seen the sidekick, but Harley whom crossed paths with him told him the boy seemed in a disastrous health state and shouldn't be outside but rather go back home take a rest.

The other rogues may didn't know the bats' identities, everyone was aware the Commissioner Gordon is Batman's official ally and a supportive partner among the police.

And everyone was aware Gordon's pressure point is what he holds most dear: his daughter.

So even if the others had not the knowledge she was Batgirl, they followed the accident when journalists seized the subject and chronicled it as the new tragedy of the moment in the Gotham news. The rogues felt both affected by how horrific it was and disgusted by Joker's latest achievement. They were conscious the Gordon family is a weak spot of the bats' and striking there would be a great blow to the crusaders. Yet here again, none of them ever dared to do that. Only Joker allowed himself the dirty trick.

An other atrocious action of his what remained unpunished.

What were they waiting for, Edward wondered.

What was _he_ waiting for himself, why did he feel like he needed Batman's approval to avenge his friend, and now Batgirl? Of course the Joker terrified him, but he scared _everyone_ in town and without a doubt every sane and insane person across the world, so this was not a valid reason to justify why he hadn't tempted anything against the jester. Hell, even _Poison Ivy_ and _Scarecrow_ admitted the clown, repelled them sure, but _scared_ them as well! That he was frightening shouldn't stop Ed from doing something! He should plan a trap for him. Sure, that will be very complicated to put in place given how unpredictable, dangerous and resourceful the clown was. But he could _do it_ , he _should_ try something, anything. He couldn't let this assassin get away with it.

Yet he... did nothing to eliminate him.

Not after Jason's death, not after Barbara's injury, not after Harley who has been abused for so long, not after the many attacks, the countless victims among the ones children and babies.

How could Joker stay alive in spite of everything he had done to so many people was _crazy_ , even by the town's standards.

Without a doubt the craziest thing Gotham City ever allowed.

_________________

 

"It's called life, kiddo.", Pamela said, in a much softer manner than her usual sharp voice. "It comes to the world, grows, develops, then rots and dies."

"No.", Edward murmured. "What you evoke there is the natural cycle. What happened to Robin had nothing natural. It was a brutal _interruption_ of something natural. It was... the contrary of what should have happened."

"He was a soldier at war. He was conscious of the risks, he knew what he signed for the first day he took the costume."

"... How could he have known?", Ed replied in a weak tone. "His predecessor grew during all his pre-teen and teenage years by Batman's side; before putting on a new suit he created for himself when he gained his independence. And Batgirl never got hurt during Robin's run, she was an adult when she put on the cowl and a role model for him when he died. There was no idea of 'risk' before him, since he is the first bat who got killed."

And it's after him that Batgirl got shot, he added internally but didn't voice out loud; even if he failed to get how his friends couldn't link Barbara Gordon's attack, which they all knew about, with Batgirl's mysterious disappearance. It's true that during Jason's run, she was not out in her outfit as much as she used to, but she came back full-time after his death. This is something she won't ever be able to do again, yet no one seemed to draw the conclusions, they thought she either left for good this time like the first Robin did, and will show up in a new outfit (Batgirl was around for nearly twelve years after all), that she was on a longer break or that she simply retired.

She was not old by any means, everyone figured out she was in her early thirties. But the prospect of her choosing to step aside from the vigilante world didn't seem that odd. Drury Walker even asked, one day the rogues reunited to discuss Batgirl's vanishing, if she was not pregnant and this would be the reason why she handed the suit in, perhaps intending to take it back after her baby's birth.

Edward cried all night that day, because this was the conclusion many of them settled for, logical given Batgirl's age, and although none of them openly admitted they liked the heroes, the prospect of a bat-baby warmed up everybody, even Jonathan. Except for Ivy, who produced disgusted noises and argued that a woman doesn't have to get pregnant to be happy or have a fulfilled life, and that she found the idea of Batgirl giving up to become a mother completely out of character from her. But Pam had not deduced her identity either, she only shared her point.

The evening ended with them teasing Pamela about her fierce reaction, and no one seemed to notice how Edward remained strangely quiet. Or let's say they _all_ noticed, but they didn't comment. Ed was not the same since Robin's death, he had some... absences from time to time, so they associated today with one of these episodes. If the sidekick's murder revolted everybody, truth be told the rogues were more angry at Joker because his action impacted their kid so directly, than mad at the horrific event itself.

"Tell me it was unfair.", Edward required wanly, looking up to Pam whose cool dark green gaze seemed much more tender today. "Tell me it's not just me, but... everyone, who thinks it should never have happened."

"It's not just you.", she approved. "Everyone else thinks it was a terrible injustice. Even I agree, while I don't hold any sympathy for the bats-and-birds or for... anyone, really."

Eddie granted her a small smile. Despite being cold, deadly and sadistic at times, Ivy was not only that. She refused to admit it out loud, but she somehow... cared. In her way, and over a very limited number of persons.

Edward was very touched to be a member of this selective group.

It was not the first time he had a similar conversation with Pam, but he had a... particularly bad night, with a full collection of nightmares leaving him broken inside, so now a few hours later he seeked for comfort.

"What would you do?", he asked then. "If something like that happened one day, to someone you love?"

"What _could_ I do?", she retorted with a sigh. "There is no way to cheat death, baby boy. Even for someone as intelligent as you. You can't outsmart the natural order."

"But the natural order has been broken.", he whispered.

He spent the day in Pamela's company. Jonathan, like the others, were supportive of course but they were not... well, they didn't _understand_. Robin had never been their friend, and they didn't know Barbara Gordon and Batgirl are the same person.

Only Query and Echo felt almost the same. They may didn't share a close bond with Jason like Edward did, they have been there more than once when the teenager was around, so they behaved as friends with each other. And more recently with the new girl, Stephanie, the five of them interacted almost as family. Although those interactions lasted only a few weeks in the end, they all enjoyed it dearly and it used to look like they have been doing this for years. They kept seeing Stephanie Brown, though. Edward a bit less often, he was still highly shaken by all of this and stayed alone more than he used to; but since the Riddler planned no more than two schemes concluded by an arrestation over the months following Jason's death, the girls and him had a great deal of... free time. And they spent it, among other activities, at Arthur Brown's place with his daughter, in their hideouts or undercover outside.

That's when Edward came to conclusions.

Pamela spoke of the natural order, the cycle of life and death.

But the natural order had been broken, as he said. There was no way to cheat death. No way except...

Except one, in fact. There _was_ a way to cheat death. It will be Edward's first proudly claimed _cheating_ , and he was going to do it for the sake of someone else.

People were may right to call him a freak, they must acknowledge he was also a much better caretaker than Batman. After all, the vigilante was not the one doing what he was about to plan.

(())

"He is not here."

No hesitation or doubt about this conclusion Diedre just voiced.

They eyed each other a short moment, breathless –or at least Edward was, and he wished the physical activity would have been perceived as difficult by the girls too, but obviously not that much–. They were alone at night in the graveyard, they brought no one else either to play lookout or to ensure security.

Edward broke the promise of keeping the identities secret. He told Nina and Diedre the second Robin's. He may didn't reveal the others, the links were easy to establish from there.

He revealed it to his henchwomen, but he couldn't speak to anyone else. They promised to keep the secret, very touched to be the only persons Edward shared the information with. He trusted them.

Always have, always will.

That's why he couldn't have asked anybody else either, regarding what they were doing tonight.

Because Edward may wasn't sure how it worked exactly, he knew a Lazarus pit needs a person's earthly body to be effective. And he _was_ aware there is a difference between healing wounds and bringing back the dead to life. But it won't be the first time death wasn't a permanent condition in Gotham City. That Pam still referred to a 'natural order' in this mad world was _the_ real oddity, not the idea of resurrection.

Oh, and... there was no corpse in Jason's grave.

"So what now?", Nina asked. "What happened here, and what are we supposed to do?!"

"... We investigate, girls.", he ended up responding.

Then he smiled, excited already by the prospect of solving a thrilling mystery. His faithful accomplices returned his enthusiastic expression.

"Let's get to work!", Diedre proudly ended, and they grinned.

They were on a new case.

(())

"Where are you going?"

"Since when are you interested in the businessman part of my life?"

Jonathan eyed him cautiously.

"Edward. You are planning something and I don't know what it is."

"That won't be the first time."

He forced himself to sound casual and more sure of what he was about to do than he felt in truth.

"I'll be absent for the incoming two weeks, maybe more.", he went on. "A scheme the girls and I need to take care of outside Gotham, and... outside the country. One of our contacts needs a special care in outer Atlantic."

The professor frowned.

"You are going to travel beyond the continent to take care _in person_ of a contact? Why not control it remotely like you usually do?"

"Because I need the job to be well done. I'll verify everything is executed as I want to, with no malfunction. It's important."

This left the older one unconvinced.

"Why not sending the girls then?"

Scarecrow knew Edward's habits by heart: he had a blind trust in his henchwomen, they were skilled fighters, intelligent work partners and close friends, so they took care of serious affairs in the Riddler's network, and while _he_ preferred to stay in Gotham, _they_ played ambassadors outside the city when needed. It was abnormal however, for him to travel for a business trip.

"Jon, I need you to trust me with this.", Edward said, looking up from the luggage he assembled.

He understood his boyfriend's worry, but he couldn't spoil the plan to him.

"... Do you need my help with something?"

Edward smiled warmly. Jonathan clearly wanted to learn more, but he resigned himself seeing Ed won't tell and agreed to let him deal with his stuff. Eddie loved him so much.

"No, it's fine."

Ed crossed the short distance between them, and hugged tenderly the angular body. Two long bony arms wrapped around him, and Jon bent down a little to put a kiss on the top of his head. He liked the orange hair better now Eddie cut it a few days ago. Well... it was actually a bit _too_ short. Riddler routinely kept his haircut with his hair falling just past his shoulders, but this time he changed style and cut it much shorter, the hair strands barely reaching the top of his ears. It made him look... more adult, somehow. So in truth, Jon preferred it _longer than that_ but not hippie-looking like it had been over the past year.

What could he say, he was always complaining about something.

"I need to take care of this with the girls, but I can't tell you more.", Eddie announced, his left cheek pressed under Jon's chest. "I will, though."

He pulled away from the hug and looked up to him.

"Just not for now. Don't worry if it takes a bit more time than planned, I might not contact you or the others if the lines of communications aren't secured. But... I'll take care of myself. I don't need you watching out for me every day."

"I know.", he approved softly, stroking his hair lovingly.

He really had a fixation on Eddie's hair, among other things.

"Besides.", Ed added with smile. "Nina and Diedre will be there."

"Diedre acts even more childishly than you sometimes.", Jon sighed. "And when the three of you are together, it looks like a remake of that awful movie Harley and you like so much for whatever reason, and forced Pam and I to watch too many times: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again; or like three hippie teenagers out for a roadtrip. This is not something I'd call 'reassuring'."

They laughed at this. Only Harley and Eddie could make Pamela and Jonathan do things against their will. Needless to say, this is an advantage they were both very aware of and more than willing to explore in depth and practice repeatedly.

Two days later, Eddie kissed Jonathan goodbye and left with his partners.

It felt weird not to tell the doctor his exact purpose. Sure thing, Scarecrow often worked solo, or when he made an alliance it was more commonly with Poison Ivy. When the two formed a duo, it always resulted in a much more devastating result for the city. But they planned shared actions, Edward liked teaming up with his science bros (Jon, Pam and Jervis) as much as the heists with his boyfriend, just the two of them. And he always had a lot of fun when he went with Harvey, because Two-Face acted much more caring with him than any of the others, and he taught him _during_ the attacks how to behave. Then when Ed acted too bratty, he lectured him as a good big brother, he never raised his voice like Selina, lectured him dryly like Jonathan and all the others or litteraly _attacked_ him like Pamela.

Nope, Harvey was definitely the more friendly, no matter how far Eddie pushed the provocation. What was always a funny thing to do. Or at least, his life looked like that before Jason died, and everything... sort of slowed down after this.

But today, none of his close relations, neither his boyfriend nor his mom Selina or his siblings-like Rogues Gallery fellows knew what he was doing.

Only his two best friends, and... their little clue-acolyte, somehow.

"Heya Eddie.", Stephanie greeted. "Up to no good?"

He smiled at her.

"Not today, I'm afraid. On the contrary... I'm gonna play hero."

"You have a proof to justify that?"

He laughed. This girl really was an enchantment.

"Not yet.", he answered in a conspiracy tone of voice. "Only my word."

"I can go for it.", she shrugged. "Try not to break too many rules while 'playing hero'."

"That I can't promise. But it's just the way things are: let's say that instead of climbing the stairs the conventional manner, I rather choose to jump to the intermediate landing directly."

"I do that sometimes.", the blond girl replied smugly. "Better make the world adapt itself to us rather than loosing time trying to be normal. It's just not for us, to walk the same path as the average people."

"... Are you sure this idiot of Cluemaster is your dad?"

She laughed and he smiled brightly.

Was there anything in this girl's brain that was not working _exactly_ like his? She was the perfect mix between his way of thinking and boastful attitude, Jason's strong temper and Nina and Diedre's general skills. In another world, she would have been his daughter or his sister, Edward had no doubt. And in a... 'reversal world', she would have been his _Robin_.

Query and Echo hugged her not long after, the trio reunited at the Browns' house before leaving.

"See you when we're back, Stephie."

She waved at them when they left.

(())

"Relax.", Nina said with a smile when they sat. "Everything will go just fine."

"It's not the plan I'm worried over right now.", he contested from the window seat. "It's the _plane_."

The girls laughed.

They were in 'camouflage mode', they dyed their hair, wore contact lens to change their eye colors and did an awesome job looking... totally different persons. It was vital when spending all their time out of prison being wanted and undercover, the rogues became masters in the art of becoming someone else. Right now, they were a young couple, Edward and Diedre travelling with Diedre's older sister Nina, looking far different from their usual selves and under fake identities. They weren't leaving from Gotham's airport, so no complications there either.

Everything was in working order, Edward contacted Ra's al Ghul shortly after they discovered the empty grave. Not only was the tomb uninhabited, but the evidences have been expertly covert, the coffin replaced and sealed, to hide whatever happened here and keep anyone who walked in the cemetery from looking into it. Suspicious.

Riddler and Ra's had no particular personal history, they met a few times but never teamed up or had a special relation. Luckily they never fought either, otherwise this all thing would have been impossible. When they evoked Robin, Edward soon understood Ra's knew Batman and his peers' identities, and the philosopher revealed he noticed Riddler made the deduction already. He was... very old, he had more than enough time to learn how to be a detective.

Plus he always, if not appreciated, at least _respected_ Edward Nygma. Much more than most of the other Rogues Gallery members, while he was at it. Intelligence was a virtue Ra's put above many others, and even if numerous aspects of the redhead's personality were properly insufferable, he sort of appreciated their, altough quite sparce, interactions over the years.

So even if it was quite unlike him, Ra's invited Edward to come to his castle. To do so, his henchwomen and him had to take a few planes and do a real _trip_ across the world using various means of transport for days, to be certain no one tracked their travel –Ra's was way more of a paranoid than Eddie, as the girls pointed out with amusement–. At the end of their excursion they arrived at the border between Turkmenistan and Afghanistan, from where they'll be guided to his fortress. They won't know the exact location of the al Ghul castle, it was agreed they'll be unconscious while doing the trip across the mountains. Riddler, Query and Echo. He accepted the three of them to come over at his residence. It was a _privilege_ , he hoped those kids realized it.

But Ra's was not complaining either. From the moment Batman appeared, he understood he will have to deal with many things and people linked to him, starting by the Detective himself. Then there was his daughter who danced a bit too closely with the vigilante, a few other villains _he_ got himself too involved with... And today here he was, he welcomed a super villain and his lieutenants at his place, where Talia brought two boys over the previous years: one she caught crawling after he escaped from his town's cemetery when Superboy-Prime accidently brought him back to life and another... much younger one she _gave birth to_ at their castle, four, almost five years ago now.

Ra's couldn't be more involved with the bats and Gotham City than he already was, so what should it matter that Riddler discovered a little more about his family life?

So was it done. Ra's and his weirdos –Team Riddler couldn't think of a better adjective to describe the League of Shadows– received the trio as planned, and the rest went on.

Speaking of weirdos, Edward crossed paths with Talia when at the al Ghul castle, a few days after his team arrived (and slowly recovered from the way too strong drug they injected them with during the final trip across the lands to reach the fortress). It had been a while since Ed last saw the assassin in Gotham, so he asked her why.

Talia stayed evasive, but she assured she was not retiring. And when a little boy walked toward her in the corridors, she expressively asked him to leave and go to his next training session. Eddie just caught a glimpse of the black-haired kid, but when their eyes met he found him strangely... familiar. His arabic features, as well as the caramel color of his skin were from his mother, and although Ed never saw those dark blue eyes anywhere before, there was... something, about his general appearance and the way he glared angrily at him during the mere seconds their interaction lasted, that was reminiscient of...

Then the boy, whose name hadn't been pronounced, disappeared and Edward Diedre and Nina, although pondering over it, quickly left the question aside. He was Talia's child, so although the notion itself of the assassin getting pregnant was special, it was not surprising her kid already looked like a cold-blooded killer.

But they had far different problems to solve than to take care of the al Ghuls' private lives.

Edward was more than relieved Ra's shared his opinion about Robin. The owner of the place confessed he had a part of responsibilities, he apparently was at the origin of this night. He never wanted such a thing to happen, but he hired Joker while he took care of other things, which remained mysterious, and asked the clown to keep the bats as distracted and as far as he could from him.

He only never thought Joker will murder the boy.

But as he let them forsee during their telephonic communications, Ra's properly confirmed in face-to-face, apparently not thinking of this as a secret, that someone brought Robin here to progressively heal his body and his mind, a process that started months ago. How exactly and what did this imply, Edward didn't know, no more informations were shared and his team was forbidden to assist to the ceremonies taking place at the Lazarus pit. What was a bit frustrating, but not a problem. They were not in the middle of a discovery trip, after all. They agreed to stay put while miracles happened in the guts of the mountains at one of the al Ghul's numerous properties.

"If we ever need some for us.", Diedre joked at one moment. "At least we know where to come."

They approved.

The whole situation felt surreal. They didn't see Robin over the next days, neither during the following week. The teenager was apparently out in a mission, but despite their questions they didn't hear anything else about this and his role with the League of Shadows. Edward had been over the moon to learn Jason lived, but Ra's rapidly tried to cool him off.

"The boy who was your friend at Gotham?", he warned severely right after he finally, fully revealed Jason was alive. "This boy is _dead_. The Jason Todd who broke his coffin with his bare hands, walked for miles out of the graveyard and crossed paths with my daughter after Superboy-Prime resurrected him without being aware of what he did? This Jason Todd is not Robin. The Lazarus pit is at the same time healing his damaged body and his broken mind, just as it is _changing_ him. He will never be the same again."

"How could he?", Riddler retorted, the relief still so visible on his facial expression. "How could _anyone_ be the same after being gruesomely murdered at the hands of a maniac then resurrected while six feet underground?!"

Ra's confirmed with a silent gesture of the head. No need to get into the details of just how much the boy changed, since after all this was to be expected. He... accepted, when Talia brought the lost teenager to their fortress many weeks ago. He agreed to use one of his pits strictly for Robin because he had a part of responsibility in his death, and the sidekick was directly linked to the Detective, whom the al Ghul family had a lot in common with. But Ra's most certainly won't let any rogue swim into his precious waters; yet Eddie, Nina and Diedre couldn't help but think it was kinda... reassuring, to know where to go –almost– if one day they needed a bath in a fountain of youth.

While thinking that, of course they also hoped they won't face this difficulty.

Today was not about them, though. As Ra's al Ghul told them, one of the Lazarus pits healed Jason Todd regularly, it became his cure to be fully resurrected.

And warnings or not, they couldn't wait to see him again.

______________

 

" _When I told you I wasn't worried and you are free to do whatever you want, I didn't mean you could disappear a full month without calling!_ "

The doctor hided it well, but Edward detected the evident anxiety in his voice, and he felt warmed inside upon hearing his lover's sincere concern.

"Sorry.", he apologized over the phone. "Things came up... kinda _weird_ things to be honest, and I... got caught into the action."

" _Is everything alright?"_

"It is, Jon. It really is."

Eddie smiled softly. He was sitting on the bed of the room the girls and him have been lent. Although they were convinced no one was going to kill them in their sleep, they much preferred staying together in case anything happened, so they elected to be roomates. Right now however, Nina and Diedre were out participating to the life of this strange community, and he employed a private moment to call his boyfriend. He was sure the lines were listened, so it was not 'intimate', but he was not going to compromise anything or to give clues about where he was, he just wanted to let Jonathan know he was not in trouble.

" _When are you coming back?"_

Again, the professor did his best not to appear expecting, to keep it casual. But Edward heard the impatience, and he felt bad given what he was about to respond.

"I... don't know.", he informed him accordingly, throat tight with emotion. "I am somewhere... safe, I won't be in danger here, and the girls are with me. So no need to worry about me, you can tell the others if they ask."

" _They did_.", he specified in a sad intonation. " _You know everybody's worried about you_ all the time _, so even more since Robin. Where are you, Ed?"_

Eddie lied to himself when he pretended it didn't _hurt_ to hear how desperate Jonathan sounded.

"I... I need a break.", he answered, eyes tearing already. "From Gotham, from... everything. I need to... find myself back, and I am at the right place to do just that."

" _How long is it gonna take?"_

"... I don't know.", he repeated. "Perhaps a few weeks, or a few months. Not more, I don't think so; I never managed to do the same activity for too long anyway."

They both smiled at that, Ed heard it in the lightly amused tone Jon used to comment:

" _Indeed. Furthermore it's not like you could stay away from Gotham. You'll miss your life here way too much."_

"Exactly.", Edward confirmed, glad to attest his boyfriend wasn't mad.

He feared his reaction, but Jon took the situation in a surprisingly professional manner.

"Don't wait for me.", the younger one added though. "I'll come back to you when I'm ready to face Gotham again, but I am not able to give you a calendar for that. Just... I am not doing this against my will, I am not forced to step out of the game and I don't risk anything where I am, tell the others and don't worry about me. I'll be back, I am far from being done with Riddler, the Rogues Gallery and Gotham City. And when I'll come back I know I'll... need you. More than ever."

He was not sad, yet his voice shook a little as his body trembled.

How could he tell Jon this was not a break-up, but only a... break? That he loved him and wanted nothing more than for them to stay a couple, yet he took a plane and travelled to the other part of the world to spend time as far away as he could from their town, without giving news regularly? What was that supposed to look like?!

Yet once again, Jonathan reacted perfectly, far better than Edward knew _he_ would have in a similar situation if their roles were reversed.

" _I am not going anywhere_.", the doctor assured, in a calm, tender voice. " _It's good to talk to you, I began to be seriously worried. And now I hear you are not in trouble, I... can go back to business. I don't know how to overcome a loss, Edward. And I am aware I've not been the best helper you could use to deal with Robin's death. Neither me nor the others in the Gallery. We may care about you, we are not able to provide appropriate support for those kind of difficulties. So if you found a way to cope on your own, and even if it involves leaving town and doing a stay away from us, then I don't have anything to say against that. Quite the contrary. And it's even better since Nina and Diedre are with you. I trust them to keep you safe, and I trust you to do what's right for you. I'll be there when you come back, and I'll answer whenever you call. If I don't, it just means I'm in Arkham_.", he completed mockingly, and Eddie smiled. " _I'll tell the others you are not in danger, this is all that matters. For the rest, I... hope you'll find what you are looking for_."

"... Thank you, Jon."

Eddie felt the tears on his cheeks, yet there was nothing sad there.

It was not sadness, but... relief. Affection.

He loved him with all his heart, and he thought acting like he did will cause him to lost what he held most dear. But no, not only was Jonathan not angry and simply _concerned_ , but he was also... supportive, while Ed was conscious he acted like some kind of huge jerk by leaving his boyfriend and his friends like that, not calling anyone for _weeks_.

"I... I wasn't sure how you would... take it.", he went on, sniffing a little. "I... I didn't want you to think I..."

" _You didn't leave because of me?"_

"No! Of course no!", he immediately swore.

" _Then it's alright_.", Jonathan assured in his well-known therapist intonation. " _I believe in you, always have. We all do. So if you need time and you found a way to deal with stuff and to cope that is better than what we could offer you, then I'm glad and it's a real relief to hear it from you. I am not taking this personally, I know why you need time. It's fine by me. I'm not gonna lie, I would like it better if you come back soon, but... take your time. Really. Gotham can wait a bit, everyone will remain the same when you'll be back_."

Edward smiled brightly.

"Thank you.", he said again, his voice warm and loving. "For everything. I'll... let you know when I'm back in town. As ever, you'll be the first one I tell."

They both smiled.

" _Take care of you_.", Jonathan recommended then, getting the conversation was over. " _And if you need anything, just remember everyone is there for you_."

"I know. Not that I worry, but... be careful, Jon."

" _You know me_.", the other simply retorted.

"That's precisely why I worry."

They laughed lightly. Hearing each other's laughter was like a melody to their ears, and they felt so much better.

" _See you, Eddie. Soon I hope, but if not... I'll be there anyway_."

"I know. I'll probably call again, but I... don't have any idea about a  _schedule_  to give you for now. So... I'll keep in touch."

" _Sounds good. I love you, Eddie_."

"I love you too."

Edward was so at ease, so... appeased, when they hanged up the phone. He stayed there, a luminous smile on his lips and his mind at peace. He had been right to call Jon, it was about time he let him know everything was alright on his end, but he feared his reaction. Once again however, no need to worry. Jonathan was the very  _best_ , the cream of the crop. He loved him and he was the most supportive, caring and patient person someone could dream to have as a romantic partner.

Ed left the room and went outside, at one of the 'playgrounds', as him and the girls sarcastically named the outside spaces of the castle.

It was just past 7 p.m. here, while it must have been 9 a.m. at Gotham.

Edward quickly spotted Damian with Query, whom tempted to teach him magic tricks just before he will leave for a private dinner with his mother and grandfather this evening. The boy looked anything but impressed and glared at her as if he felt offended and judged she treated him like a baby. He may was just past five years old (his birthday at the end of December corrected that last week), this child was a real creep and Edward always felt highly uncomfortable when he was around. Yet the little demon's reactions were also quite _funny_ because every time so very... unusual.

He joined Diedre to back her up into teaching the kid how to... be kid, what was a bit like trying to make a giant rock perform a spin by asking it politely.

 

Thousands miles from here when their communication ended, Jonathan threw his phone away with a scream of rage.

He had sounded collected, calm, _patient_ , as ever.

But while not a glimpse of it showed in his tone, inside he was burning with _rage_.

Edward. _His_ Edward, his baby boy, his dependant apprentice, his... property; had NO RIGHT to leave him like that, to... go away for an unknown period of time, and to expect him to what... accept it? Answer it was _fine_ and _of course_ he understood?!

His doll had more will than it seemed in the end, and he separated them by geographic distance, although Jonathan knew the kid wasn't doing this against him but over whatever strange bond he shared with a dead teenager. Yet this _was_ separating them, perhaps for the incoming _months_.

This was not something Jonathan agreed with.

This was not something _his_ child had the right to do without asking for _permission_ first! Scarecrow trembled with barely contained anger. He needed to distract himself, needed to keep his anger bottled. No one could know about how he really felt over the situation. He was going to act his 'good doctor' self, as his friends called him mockingly.

Good doctor Crane will tell them Edward took a break to reorder his inner self and to overcome the loss, and will come back in town when he'll be ready.

Inside him while he did just that, Scarecrow screamed and fought to release his murderous feelings, arguing over and over that the kid disrespected him, that he had no right to escape, no right to think on his own and to do anything without Jonathan's consent.

But Edward will come back, he promised so even if it won't be for tomorrow. And when he'll do, Jonathan was more than determined to eliminate any inclination his child might still have to go look somewhere else. No matter the means he'll use and how he will do that, _no way_ he'll _ever_ let his little boy leave him like that.

Not ever again.

 


End file.
